


Ignite

by Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever



Series: Rainbow Tomato [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Main Character(s), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Guilt, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Music, M/M, Mentioned Hawk Moth, Poetry, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21989575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever
Summary: This is a poem for NathMarc, hope you like it!
Relationships: Marc Anciel & Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Rainbow Tomato [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623583
Kudos: 38





	Ignite

**Author's Note:**

> This us loosely inspired from a edit I'll put in the end notes.

You make me laugh when you write. 

You make me smile when I’m sad 

You make me regret tearing you down. 

You make my pictures come to life. 

You make my heart explode 

You make me blame myself for what

he did to you. 

You make me blush, that’s new. 

You make me love again

You make me sad that this happened. 

You look so good in black and white. 

You are Reversion and I am art. 

You make me happy when all is lost. 

You saved me, with your 

Green eyes. 

Pink lip gloss. 

And stories

**Author's Note:**

> Edit- https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=xPgKeZWK_ro 
> 
> Hope you liked it!


End file.
